Turquoise
by zombie.cactus
Summary: Together they created turquoise. Written for the Makoharu festival!


It was always the soft reflection of blue on green, they noticed.

Makoto would look over at Haru, eyes occasionally lingering longer than necessary. He would watch him in worry, in fierce protection, or just gaze at him, absentmindedly. His eyes would soften when he'd see him in the water, whenever he expressed happiness or was simply content. It was a gaze that was always present; the soft reflection of blue on green.

Nagisa was the first to notice, followed by Rei. They could see Makoto watching Haru at any moment in the day be it lunch, at practice or on the weekends. At first Nagisa was adamant on confronting Makoto on his obvious feelings for Haru. Rei had to do everything to keep Nagisa from interfering, claiming it was none of their business as to how their senpai felt for the other.

After much persuasion and arguing with Rei, the subject was dropped- despite Nagisa's morbid curiosity.

On the same day both boys witnessed the shadow of Makoto lay a kiss on the sleeping figure of Haru.

Nagisa's curiosity was –temporarily- satisfied.

But there were the times when green would reflect on blue. Barely noticeable, usually just a quick glimpse from the corner of his eye, Haru watched Makoto too. He'd watch how he'd take charge, how he'd take care of everyone. He'd watch as Makoto transformed into an orca the second he hit the water, how his muscles would ripple, how the water would flow around him seemingly unfazed, only adapting to this body trying to invade it. It was subtle, the reflection on green on blue.

But there were moments when blue would linger longer than usual and green would notice. It was in small moments of worry for the other boy did Haru watch him properly, but Makoto would always glance at him and smile, answering to reassure him like he always did, trying to calm Haru's worry.

The only one who seemed to notice blue on green was Rin. Call it an old habit, but Rin would watch Haru. Never in anything more than in friendship and rivalry, but he watched him; trying to figure him out. That was the only reason he noticed how Haru looked at Makoto. He always had a secret conviction that the two were technically married without their knowledge. The splitting of popsicles, the mindreading, babysitting Makoto's siblings together, taking care of each other; it was nauseatingly fluffy and very much like a marriage Rin wanted to stay away from.

He wondered how long it would take for them to realise it.

What no one seemed to notice was when green would reflect on blue and blue would reflect on green; may it be in the lockers after practice, on the weekends after watching Ran and Ren or small moments during the day. At times it would last for only a moment. Other times it could last for minutes or even hours; they couldn't tell. But each time an energy would pass between them creating a spark. It would manifest itself in their chests, spreading through their bodies, coursing like electricity.

Sometimes it would immobilize them, causing such uncertainty within both boys that they didn't know whether to run away or run towards the other.

Other times it would be too much and they had no choice but to turn away for a while. But the best times were when they were alone, when they could be in each other's presence; blue with green, green with blue.

The first time it happened, it had been accident. Makoto had nearly drowned in the ocean trying to save Rei, Haru had been beyond terrified. The ice cold fear had nestled itself deep within his stomach at the prospect of losing Makoto and it certainly didn't leave him for a while after. It had passed through his mind, while Makoto lay there barely breathing and he was thinking of what to do, if this is what Makoto felt after he nearly drowned when they were younger. It hadn't affected him much, but it had traumatised Makoto to the degree that Haru swore he would look after him, just as Makoto always looked after him; which was probably why this moment had been so significant. Both were as vulnerable as the other.

They had sat there afterwards, keeping out of the rain, both still shaken from Makoto's near death experience. Words were exchanged, words that affected Haru more than he'd like to admit, words that Makoto meant with all his heart. It was in that moment their gazes locked, blue on green, green on blue. Both could see each other as they were; with no walls, no secrets, just them. And there was a force, pulling them both closer to each other. Fingers had laced between another's, electricity coursed through them both, whizzing through their veins, pushing them closer.

It was Nagisa's voice that broke through.

Both boys pulled away from each other, ignoring the aching disappointment in their chests.

Since that moment their gazes would meet more often. Each was aware of the other watching them, despite the subtlety. Neither knew what it meant, the feelings that passed between them. For the longest time, they were content with the moment their gazes would meet. It wasn't until after the relay, when they'd become friends with Rin again did they finally confront each other.

Neither knew what to say. Makoto nervous that no matter what he said may end up with an angry Haru or destroy their friendship. Haru on the hand was unsure how to confess. He wanted to tell Makoto what he meant to him but the words would simply not come out.

Haru confessed first.

It was a simple kiss, the simple touch of lips on lips, but by God did it feel so much more than that. It was as if the pent of energy that they had shared simply burst. A spark erupted between them. Within moments Makoto's arms were around Haru's waist, holding him close. Haru rested both hands on Makoto's shoulder, arms slowly making their way around his neck. The kiss may have lasted seconds, minutes, hours; neither knew. Once they had pulled away, blue met green, green met blue.

They created turquoise.


End file.
